Elevator Love
by ac-the-brain-supreme
Summary: wouldn't you want to be the elevator at Duel Academy for this fic? Syden I OFFICIALLY CALL THIS PAIRING ANIKISHIPPING! nice reviewer told me this was proper name


me: it's me, it's me! it's me AC!

SYRUS: with her first GX oneshot!

me: yes. this is for all those people out there waiting for _The Heartstealer_ which i hope to upload by mid-April. maybe before. i have Holy Week off, so maybe by then. anyway, i hope you enjoy!

**ac-the-brain-supreme does not own Yugioh GX. if she did, then this stuff would happen a lot.**

* * *

It was after the last class of the day and our two favorite Slifers, Jaden and Syrus, were going down to the ground level via elevator. Syrus had a bag of candy for, some odd, odd reason, which he'd gotten at the Card Shop.

"I'm telling ya Sy, that Card Shop girl likes you. That's why she gave you that candy" Jaden said for the tenth time.

Syrus blushed from either embarrassment or the half pound of fudge he had eaten through. "No way! She was just being nice!"

Jaden smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was sad. That Card Shop girl obviously liked Syrus. Any idiot could tell from how she blushed and smiled and twisted her hair around her finger whenever Syrus was around. And who **wouldn't **have a crush on the adorable bluenette. He was sweet, kind, modest. His baby-like features may make Syrus a target for bullies, but they were the ultimate chick magnet. More girls than Syrus would ever imagine, which isabout one or two, thought the short Slifer was the absolute cutest person they'd ever seen. Even some guys couldn't help but look at Syrus and think _Man, what I'd do to have him in my bed. _

And one of those guys was Jaden.

"Jaden, you're looking at me weird" Syrus said, bringing Jaden out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Sy, I was just-"

The elevator jerked, causing the two boys to lose their balance. Holding onto the railing that was in the steel car, the two boys straightened themselves up and looked around as if to see what exactly happened right in front of them on the walls.

A voice called to them through the P.A. system that was installed in the elevators. **Hello, anyone in any of the elevators. If so, sorry for the jerks; we are experiencing some problems and the elevators shall have full power in no more than 30 minutes. Have a nice day. **

"Wow, that's some bad luck" Syrus said, unwrapping a lollipop. It was one of those long, curly ones that was yellow, red and green and was at least 4 inches long.

"Yeah, well," Jaden slid down the wall, "guess we just have to hang out here until the elevator starts moving again."

Syrus nodded and grunted through the lollipop. He too sat down in the corner parallel to Jaden's.

For the next 10 minutes, the two friends sat together in silence. The only movements made were when Jaden's eyes glanced at his best friend and roommate and the only sounds were the ones Syrus made as he sucked on that lollipop. Moving it up and down, twirling it around in his mouth, making sure he got every bit of lollipop wet with his saliva.

The way Syrus was sucking on that damned lollipop was giving Jaden a hard one. And the little sounds of happiness was making it worse. Up and down, side to side, twirl, twirl. It was a pattern that Jaden was more than likely wishing Syrus could do with his lollipop.

Eventually, Jaden stopped glancing and went to full-on staring at Syrus. Syrus, in all his pale-skinned, silver-eyed cuteness. Syrus, the boy that haunted Jaden's every dream. Syrus, the boy that the brunette wanted to screw so hard, the little bluenette would never be able to sit or walk again. _Damn that lollipop! Damn that stupid, stupid lollipop!_

"Jaden, something wrong?" Syrus asked in an innocent-as-the-angel-he-is voice.

"No" Jaden said curtly. It sounded strained. But what would you expect for him to sound like since he was trying so hard not to release all over himself. _That lollipop should burn in Hell!_

Syrus shrugged and returned to working on his lollipop. That thrice-damned lollipop.

Jaden kept staring. Was it just him, or was Syrus sucking on that thing slower than before. Maybe it was Jaden.

Syrus made a happy moaning noise, taking the lollipop out of his mouth. "Would you like some?"

"YES!" Jaden shouted and pounced. Pressing his lips to Syrus's so hard that they fell to the ground, Jaden tried to pour as much pleasure and emotion into that single kiss as best he could.

Syrus returned the kiss, putting his arms around Jaden's neck. The little bluenette was inwardly smirking. His plan worked out perfectly.

Jaden tried to push his tongue past Syrus's sweet lips, which the smaller boy let him do easily. Exploring Syrus's wet cavern at the same time, Jaden moved his hands to Syrus's blazer, picking at the zipper until it did what Jaden wanted it to do: unzip.

Syrus pushed Jaden's eternally unzipped blazer off of Jaden's shoulders, leaving nothing but the black tee shirt that was shown under it. Syrus's blazer soon joined Jaden's on the floor, revealing the pale boy's yellow turtleneck. Then their shirts came off.

Neither of the boys noticed when the elevator moved up a little. Jaden was too busy sucking on Syrus's neck and nipples and Syrus was too busy enjoying it. Then the elevator moved down, both boys still blissfully unaware.

As Jaden left a trail of kisses down Syrus's soft stomach, he unzipped his smaller friend's pants, wanting so much to get in them.

"Go ahead Jaden" Syrus whispered seductively when Jaden paused after the unzipping.

Jaden smirked and unbuttoned his friend's pants as well, giving him more space to get his hand into Syrus's boxers, which he proceeded to do.

Then the elevator doors opened.

And two people were on the other side staring.

And those two were Alexis and Zane.

Jaden's and Syrus's faces turned a bright red. Syrus zipped his pants back up after Jaden removed his hand. With as much pride as they could muster, Jaden and Syrus picked up their shirts and blazers and Syrus's bag of candy and passed their two friends without a word.

Zane and Alexis stepped onto the elevator where Alexis commented, "They seemed to have the same idea as us, huh Zane?"

The taller bluenette nodded his head as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

me: heh heh. i'm a perv!

JADEN: but you are a perv with the right pairings

me: yesh! oh, and in your reviews people, can you answer me something. i've been thinking about changing my penname. the candidates are:

**Mrs. A to C**

or

**A.C. Marafuji-Mouto-chan**

just tell me whether you like them and whether you want me to change my name. the change wont be for a while (until im done with KAiOW) but it's nice to know whether my fans would like my new penname if i changed it. well, that's it! see you in _The Heartstealer_!


End file.
